Pride
by simplifydefeat
Summary: Adrian and Evelyn are facing unexpected situation. SET IN SEASON 2


**A/N: That story has been written a year ago I think, but i stumbled into it today when I was looking through my files. I recall that I wanted it to be longer and I had some ideas how to extend the plot, but it all drifted somewhere when ideas for another unfinished stories came to me. So when I found that story today, I decided that it's not that bad, even if there are some scenes I wanted to put in mising. This might not be a perfect story, cause I know my writing's not perfect, my English could be better and many things more, but this story made me to do a long research, took a few sleepless nights and a lot of my heart. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Oh, and I'd really like to thank the Guest, who made a comment on my previous 'Devious Maids' story. It took me a long time to publish a new one, so I'm little late with thanking, but unfortunately I can't send you a message, to say that only to you... Well, yes I'm writing quite long, cause about 10 years :) But writing in English I started not so long ago, so I'm double proud I sound understandable and like "someone who writes for a very long time." Thank you again. And I also want to thank my best friend B., cause she always supports me and she's my motivation. And my friend S., thank you that you're still able to stand my weird questions in the middle of the night ;)**

 **I think I'd have a lot more to say, but nobody reads long author's notes anyway, so I'll just finish and let you enjoy the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **The story is set in S2, when Valentina was still working for the Powells, they didn't know that Nicholas killed Barrett and before they wanted to adopt Deion.**

 **"Pride"**

"Valentina! Valentina!" Evelyn exclaimed, charging into the kitchen, finding the girl washing the dishes.  
"Yes, Mrs. Powell?" The maid look upon employer's pale face. Something was wrong, because it wasn't her normal paleness. She looked unwell.  
"Where have you been doing your grocery shopping lately? Because I have felt a bit ill over the last few days and I think I could have gotten food poisoning," she said, holding the counter tight, so hard that her knuckles whitened.  
"Would you like to sit?" suggested Valentina, thinking if her employer didn't do it, she would need to gather up her from the floor.  
"Good idea…" Evelyn answered as she plopped onto the chair and Valentina placed a glass of water in front of her. She nodded thankfully. "So?"  
"As always I've done the shopping at the market. Everything was fresh and the best quality. There's no chance for food poisoning." she said honestly.  
"Well… Maybe it's because of the sushi I ate with Tanya…" Evelyn wondered. Suddenly, she covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the kitchen. Valentina went after her and knocked uncertainly on the bathroom door.  
"Mrs. Powell, is everything alright? May I come in?" When she didn't get an answer, she pushed the handle forward and entered. Evelyn was sitting now, leaning against the cool tiles. Drops of sweat came on her forehead.  
"I'm fine," she answered as she looked at Valentina, who knelt down beside her.  
"Have you been this way the past few days? Maybe you should go to the doctor and have some tests done. Something bad could happen to you yet," the maid said with intentness.  
"What? I've lost a few pounds?" spitted Evelyn as she tried to gather herself up from the floor. However, she collapsed back down in the same place, feeling dizzy. " _Damn head rush_." she thought.  
"You see… Something's wrong." Valentina stood up and reached out her hand to Evelyn. She used it and rose to her feet. "I'm worried about you, Mrs. Powell…"  
"It's not what I'm paying you for." Evelyn said as she left the bathroom staggering.

xxx

The couch in Tanya's living room was surprisingly comfortable as the one of those stiff, but chic looking couches. Evelyn didn't even expect that in this over-designed house anything could be comfortable.

"Oh Evelyn! I haven't had so much fun shopping since ages! You have a wonderful taste, dear! That powder pink dress you convinced me to buy?! Exquisite find!" Tanya was gabbing like crazy, which made Evelyn a bit dizzy. And the maid with water she asked about, was nowhere around. "And that your sapphire blouse?! You look incredible in it! This color really sets off your beauty. Your hair is even more red in it."

"It is, isn't it? I think it's my best buy since a long time." Evelyn laughed lightly and agreed with Tanya about her taste. She had an excellent one and she knew about that. "But I still can't believe that the sales girl asked me if I'm size 8! Do I look like 8 Tanya?!" Evelyn looked at Tanya with real anger in her eyes. Tanya couldn't say her that she looks indeed. The lightning in Evelyn's eyes didn't allow her to and also awareness taken with her mother's milk (of course only theoretical, cause her mother wasn't breastfeeding her) that rich woman, never tells another rich woman, that her size is more than 0. Alternatively 2.

"Of course you don't dear! Wine?" asked Tanya standing up and opening the wet bar.

"Exactly! That's why I couldn't not to strike her!" Evelyn exclaimed outraged.

"I'll tell you, that it was brilliant though, when she was almost about to call the police and you just passed out, out of nowhere." Tanya laughed warmly and put the glasses on the table to fill them with white sweet wine. One of Evelyn's favourite. "But how exactly did it happen? Did you plan it? It looked very natural."

"Oh, I'm begging you Tanya! It was so compromising! And of course I didn't plan it! I'm never passing out, it's beneath my dignity." said Evelyn reaching for the glass. She scooted it to her lips, although rich body of wine rejected her.

"Are you sure about 'never'? Tanya smiled boldly and took a sip of her wine.

"Are you trying to offend me?" Evelyn crossed her arms in defensive gesture, ready for verbal fight. And not only, at last she stroke the sales girl, so why she cannot strike also her fake friend?

"Of course not!" Tanya bridled. "I just remember how you were passing out all the time, when you were pregnant with Barrett. So it's not 'never'." The blonde smiled and took another sip of her wine and Evelyn felt cold sweat on her temples.

"You're not trying to suggest..." she started.

"You know, you don't look too good recently." Tanya interrupted her question. "You're weirdly pale. And please, don't say that's in your nature, cause it's completely different paleness. Besides you said, that you're not feeling good lately. Do you remember that supposed food poisoning? Maybe it wasn't it..."

"Tanya, you can't be serious!" Evelyn looked at the friend surprised.

"Absolutely serious. When was the last time you've slept with Adrian?" Tanya gave Evelyn not-long-ago-am-i-right glare.

"Well, things between us weren't going well, since Barrett's death. And then was the whole Flora thing... It was really bad, so we decided to go for that trip to South America. And there we sorta straightened out our problems. Even better than 'sorta', cause we're sleeping together regularly." Evelyn told her story, avoiding Tanya's sight. Sex wasn't the thing she liked to talk about. Even though she had to say only, if she sleeps with her husband. No details. "Actually it's even more than regularly." she cleared her throat embarrassed and sipped her wine though. And then immediately she put it down. What if she really was pregnant? Alcohol harms.

"Ouuu, crazy, hot Rio reunited you two?" Tanya winked knowingly. "Did you use protection?"

"Tanya!" Evelyn looked at her shocked. "He's my husband. Why would we have to do that?"

"Well..." Tanya thought about 'little hobby' of Adrian's and about Flora, who hasn't had to be the only one, but she decided to back off from the case about which Evelyn didn't like to talk about. "I just asked. So if you didn't, there's a probability of pregnancy, you know that."

"Tanya, I'm 45. Do you think in that age I could have got pregnant? No, it's impossible!" Evelyn shook her head, trying to eradicate the stupid thought, which Tanya engrafted in her. "The menopause is more possible."

"I don't know dear. It's up to you." Tanya shrugged her shoulders and finished the wine, which she had in the glass. "But if I were you, I would go to the physician. It won't hurt you." Evelyn was in a total muddle. She had no idea, if she should listen her rational thought, which were saying that she has no chances for being pregnant, or Tanya's arguments. She felt suffocating and cold sweat again shown up on her temples. The next thing she knew was that she did the thing she found beneath her dignity, and passed out second time that day.

xxx

"Evelyn Powell?" she turned away from poster promoting nicotine quitting, when she heard her name.

"Yes, it's me."

"The doctor wants to see you." the nurse said blandly and went down the elegant corridor of private clinic. Evelyn straightened her skirt, got to the door and knocked gently.

"Come on in." she heard. Grayish doctor showed her the chair when she got in and got back to looking through papers spread on the table. "Mrs. Powell…" he turned to her, when she was sitting, placing bag on her laps. "We have already all your results. I don't see anything worrying."

"Oh, ok. So I understand I can go now, right?" she asked. _'I knew that coming here wasn't necessary_.' The doctor gathered the papers, put them in precise pile and looked at Evelyn seriously.

"Not yet." she looked at him confused. "We saw certain regularities in your blood tests."

"Wh-what is that?" she started becoming nervous. ' _So yet something's wrong_.'

" Well…" the man hung his voice for a while. "You are pregnant."

"I beg your pardon?" her eyes grew in wonder.

"You're pregnant." the doctor repeated.

"You have to be kidding me. I'm 45, it's impossible." she said, crossing her arms.

"It's definitely not a joke. Lately more and more women become mothers in that age, there's nothing impossible in it. Pregnancy of 45 years old woman takes more risk than for example 25 years old indeed, but if you care of yourself, nothing would happen neither to you nor the kid. Of course in proper time you will have to do prenatal screening to see if the baby grows well and if it's not encumbered with any genetic defects. We're starting these tests in eleventh week, so for now, you have some time, because you're in fifth, sixth at most." the doctor at Evelyn and not seeing any response from her, continued. "And about your nausea… You can try to handle it with home ways and if they increase, you may try supplements with vitamin B6, which sometimes softens the symptoms. And of course don't force yourself now, rest and avoid stress. Do you have any questions?"

"I guess not…" Evelyn more asked than answered. She felt like in trap with no way out. "Thank you." she said, standing up. She had no idea for what she was thanking him.

"If you have any doubts or if you see any disturbing symptoms, call me or just come." the man said, smiling comfortingly to her. "And of course congratulations." he added, when she was at the door. She just shook her head and went out. She had no idea how she reached the exit nor her car parked in labyrinth of parking spots, but she did it. She flopped onto the seat, threw her bag on the passenger side, put hands on the wheel and leant the head on them. ' _Dear Lord! How would I tell that to Adrian?_ '. Several minutes of thinking later, she gathered up herself a bit and drove to home, pondering over the situation for which she wasn't prepared in no way.

xxx

Adrian was sipping tepid coffee and reading morning press.

"Mr. Powell! Mr. Powell!" Valentina exclaimed from the stairs that loud and unexpected, that he choked the sip of swallowing drink. Opposite sitting Evelyn gave him glare, which made him embarrassed.

"What's your point? I haven't spilled..." he shrugged his arms in defensive gesture. Evelyn haven't said anything, rolled her eyes one more time and elegantly stuck her fork into juicy bit of peach, which was lying on her plate. "Yes Valentina? Do you want to go home earlier also today?"

"No Mr. Powell!" Valentina materialized at his site and shook her head rapidly. "Just look how much mail came today." she settled stack of letters beside his plate.

"Most of them are probably nothing worthy invitations." said Adrian and started to look through the mails. As he thought most of the letters weren't even worth to open. When he was shuffling the pile at the other side of his plate, sizable navy envelope, with strangely known white logo, caught Evelyn's eye. _'Dammit! It's from clinic..._ ' fork almost fell out from her hand. No, Adrian couldn't find out in that way. Evelyn cleared her throat slightly to get Valentina's attention. Unfortunately she only caught Adrian's eye.

"Something interesting?" she asked, pointing at the correspondence.

"No. Absolutely nothing. Although..." he hung his voice reaching for navy envelope. Evelyn's heart was beating like crazy. She closed her eyes to not see the moment in which her husband finds out about everything. "Isn't that sweet?" Adrian's voice was as nice as pie. Curiosity won and Evelyn half opened her eyelids. "Genevieve is turning 50 again."

"Oh, yeah. She's adorable." Evelyn laughed, even though she had gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. And maybe it wasn't from nerves? Maybe she'll feel like that throughout whole her pregnancy. To be honest she didn't remember how it was at the first time, after all 20 years had passed. "How many times is it?"

"I think about 10th. Or more." said little abashed Valentina, which was standing wordless beside.

"You're still here?" Evelyn pretended surprised. She well knew, that the girl was present, cause she needed her to neutralize that goddamn navy envelope, but she couldn't betray herself. "Since you're standing here idly, give me a glass of juice please. _'And spill it over that dumb envelope!_ ' she added in thoughts. Unfortunately Valentina too good in serving hasn't spilled the drink. When she was making turn to go away, Evelyn caught tightly her wrist. "Pretend doing something and act natural." she hissed to her ear. Valentina's eyes grew in fright. "And now listen. Adrian can't get in his hands that navy envelope. Take it imperceptibly, or flood with coffee... Whatever, just try not to be seen. Understood?" she released girl's hand and got back to her glass of juice.

"What about you two were whispering?" asked Adrian, who just stopped admiring ornaments at Genevieve's invitation. He rose his eyes at women. Evelyn give the maid spine chilling glare.

"Ekhm... Nothing important." Valentina had no idea what to say, so she only smiled uncertainly. "Have you finished?" she asked, reaching for Adrian's plate.

"Oh, yes, yes. You can take it either." he said finishing his coffee and handing her a cup. "Charming invitation. Do you want to see it darling?" Adrian looked at his wife and gave her the letter from Genevieve. She nodded her head lightly, toying with unfinished peach on her plate. "And now the last letter." he said reaching for the navy envelope. Evelyn turned away her sight and looked straight ahead, pretending she was admiring view from the patio, which she knew by heart. Seconds later she turned around again and said high-pitched voice, so abnormal for her "Adrian! Isn't it that your phone ringing right now?" he eyed her up and down, albeit he heard the sound of the phone.

"You're right darling. Pardon me for a moment." he said and headed towards mansion. Evelyn sighed loudly with a relief. And yet Providence was existing. Valentina looked at her with confusion, trying to understand what just had happened.

"Mrs Powell?" finally she started quietly. "What is in that envelope, that Mr Powell can't find out about?"

"It's not anything I'd like to talk about with the help." Evelyn pursed her lips.

"Is it something wrong? Are you not ok? Lately you haven't been feeling well..." concerned Valentina moved aside chair and sat next to her employer. Evelyn looked at her critically, but she thought she must explain her that situation. Well maybe not must, but she wanted to do it. Evelyn Powell wanted to explain herself to her maid, the world was ending.

"I think, I won't be able to explain you everything right now." she said. When she saw Valentina's subdued look she lightly touched her hand, surprising herself of her gesture. "But the core of that issue is the most important." she glared at the girl, who looked interested again and took an envelope to her hand. She unsealed it in one quick move, spread the papers on her knees and found the courage to make her confession. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Valentina exclaimed in shock.

"Don't yell!" Evelyn gave her murderous glare. "No one can find out for now."

"Find out about what?" asked Adrian, who just returned.

"Oh, just Valentina asked me for a little loan and I haven't agreed." Evelyn lied smoothly. Valentina gave her questioning look, for which the answer was dug of a heel in her calf.

"Oww..." she hissed and started to massaging hurting leg. Evelyn knew they were on the lost position.

"What's going on?" asked Adrian looking at weird face which the girl just made. "Oh, I see that you opened that letter Evelyn. May I?" he reached for the papers lying on her laps. Evelyn started to massage her temples, trying to breathe deeply. "Pregnancy?" Adrian asked after few moments. "Is this a joke? Evelyn, is it really for you?" Evelyn was close to confess all the truth, at least he had to find out someday anyhow, but quiet Valentina's voice stopped her.

"Actually it is for me." Adrian looked at the girl with confusion.

"So this is why you wanted a loan? You don't have money to subsist?"

"Ehm... Yeah." she nodded her head.

"And who is the father? Can't you depend on him?" Adrian sat up in front of the girl asking her about everything.

"Actually he doesn't know yet..." Val wasn't sure what she should say in that situation.

"Well, since you two have a nice chat here, I'll go and take some of this delicious cake, we have at home." said Evelyn, trying to control nervousness in her voice. Valentina rose immediately, wanting to do it instead of her. "No, no dear. Sit. I'll serve myself." she smiled as honest as she could and left, thinking how she should solve that problem. Cause that she had to solve it, was logical for her.

xxx

Sophistication was one of main features of Genevieve's parties. _'Sophistication, luxury and incredible food._ ' thought Evelyn, tasting spicy mini tart .Today something was hauling her into spicy food She wondered if it was made by Valentina's mother, whose name just feel out her head (oh, who she was trying to fool? She never knew her name) or if Genevieve hired food service.

"Sophisticated." said Adrian, materializing beside her with two glasses of champagne. She laughed in spirit, how similar they were thinking and nodded her head elegantly, swallowing the last bite.

"Yes indeed. But you know Genevieve, she's always sophisticated."

"Want to join me?" he swayed the crystal glasses, he was holding and smiled. With this smile from which she felt weak at the knees. Or maybe the pregnancy was making her feel weak at the knees? Oh, right, pregnancy! She shouldn't drink! But the glass of champagne at the party with her own husband shouldn't do any harm, does it?

"I'm rather not into champagne today..." she said, but took the glass. She always could not drink it, right?

"Maybe you would want to some wine?" he asked charmingly. Again she felt she's weak at the knees. No, it has to be that pregnancy!

"Oh no, thank you!" she laughed delicately.

"Evelyn! Adrian!" They've heard Genevieve's voice. "The main course will be served in a minute. Come and take a sit right beside me as soon as possible if you don't want to spend the rest of the evening with someone you don't like." Genevieve laughed gracefully.

"Of course we don't want to." agreed Adrian. "But before we go, let me give you my wishes. Later will be here too many other takers." he winked to her knowingly and she laughed again. Evelyn's mini tart approached to her throat from all of this. "Actually Genevieve, and I hope you wouldn't feel offended, which birthday is this?"

"50th" Genevieve blinked with her long lashes and looked down with faked shame. Evelyn rolled her eyes. Since about 10 years they were celebrating Genevieve's 50th birthday.

"Impossible! I would never say that!" Adrian was playing gentleman. _'Ugh, what a theatre..._ ' Evelyn had in thoughts. "So Genevieve, you'll be a young grandmother."

"Excuse me?" she looked a bit confused. _'Is he delirious?_ ' Evelyn thought.

"Congratulations Genevieve!" Adrian continued undaunted by Genevieve's weird face. "I'm happy with you! Although I can't even imagine how thrilled you are!"

"I'm afraid, I still don't understand you Adrian." said Genevieve.

"You don't? Why? Valentina is pregnant. So your son will be a father. And you will be a grandmother." Adrian introduced his logical argument. "I'm telling you Genevieve, I would give a lot to have a grandchildren. Unfortunately I would never have it... And because of who? Of course because of my beloved Evelyn." he grasped wife's hand and pulled her to himself lightly. Genevieve looked at him surprised, but hasn't interrupted. "Yes. Genevieve don't look at me like that. It's all Evelyn fault. If she'd better watched Barrett, I still would have a son and a chance for a grandchildren, and now? Evelyn," he turned to wife. "you were a bad mother after all."

"May we excuse for a moment Genevieve?" asked Evelyn, putting the glass with champagne at the nearest piece of furniture and not waiting for any answer she pulled husband after her, lightning in her eyes. "You're the biggest asshole I know." she said quite calmly, despite she wanted to scream that loud, so that whole Beverly Hills were able to hear her and she slapped him in the face. "I thought we finished that subject, we decided not talking about it again. But how I see, I made a mistake again believing in your honesty." tears glazed in her eyes.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry. I have no idea what have gotten into me." he took her cold hand and stroked it gently. "I didn't want to go back to it again and hurt you. Forgive me, please."

"Apologize Genevieve and say I've felt sick. I'm waiting in the car." he tugged her hand from his hold and went out. She started to sob when she reached the car. He thought she was terrible mother. And how she was supposed to say him, they're expecting a baby?

xxx

Evelyn came out the bathroom with navy silk robe threw at herself carelessly on. Her hair was pinned in high bun, from which Adrian, who was sitting nearby on their huge bed, concluded she wasn't washing it, cause in other way, it would be loosen. She was shedding around herself aura of heavenly almond scent.

"Mmmm… You smell gorgeous." Adrian put away the book he was going to read when she got to the shower, but he didn't even start, cause…well he was thinking of her taking a shower.

"Thank you." she said a bit dry, slipping into the bed. "Goodnight." she turned back to him, turned down the light at her side of bed and settled comfortably on the pillow.

"Any goodnight kiss?" asked Adrian, moving on to her. She felt his hand on her arm and his face inches from hers. She leant a bit and smacked his lips.

"Enough?" she asked, returning to the previous position. "I'm tired."

"I'm not sure." he said, placing wet kisses on her neck. "You are so beautiful tonight." She turned to him again and this time crushed his lips in passionate kiss. He cupped her face and returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her invitingly opened mouth. Her tongue joined to his, but suddenly seconds later she broke the kiss.

"Are you satisfied now?" she sounded a bit sour and her eyes were cold as ice cubes.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Adrian grabbed her hand and stroked it gently, looking at her with real care in his eyes.

"Everything's perfect." she tugged the hand away and looked at the opposite site, to not see him.

"If it's about Genevieve's party…" he took her chin and turned her face to his.

"It's not about Genevieve's party! I told you thousand times! I'm not angry anymore!"

"Then what is that? You're so petulant lately…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so wasted these days…" she sent him light smile. "Everything annoys me."

"Well, it looks like you need some relax." Adrian pulled her to himself and enclosed her lips in slow, but full of desire kiss.

"I'm not certain…" she mumbled into his mouth, but hasn't broken the kiss. His skillful hands quickly untied her robe and touched her naked skin underneath. He grasped her waist gently, but she lowered his hands on her thighs.

"Are you nervous dear?" Adrian suddenly broke the kiss and asked her.

"No!" she denied, stroking his cheek in steady moves. "Well maybe a bit… We haven't make love since…"

"Yesterday?" he interrupted her. "Sweetness, I am not as moronic as you consider me, I can see something's wrong…" he hung his eyes on her. _'God, I just can't tell him now. Not after what he said on Genevieve's party, not at all… And even if I did it, how I will tell him he would be a father?! He consider me as a terrible mother and still blames me of Barrett's death. How would he react if I tell him now? No, I just can't do it! But heck, he's not stupid, he'll finally start to suspect... Oh great, now he's staring at me and waiting for my answer…'_

"No, it's not. Oh, I don't know, maybe it's just menopause?" it was the only thing she could figure out at the moment. _'Have I completely lost my mind?!'_ "Are we going to get back where we stopped? I don't have any doubts now." she laid on bed and pulled Adrian after her. "But I want it to be rough quickie. And touch my hair all the time…" _'What if rough was not good for baby? Maybe I should've tell him? Dear, why I'm so stupid?'_

"Evelyn, I don't recognize you. What a mood swing…" he was surprised, but appreciation was hearable in his voice. She grasped his pajama shirt and started unbuttoning it hasty. "Whoa, Ev I think I'm going to like your changing moods. But don't act too fast."

"Why?" she bit her lower lip. "You're not going to tell me you're not ready…" she glanced at his pants and arousal, which was dangerously stabbing her thigh.

"Well I won't deny I am." he laughed. "But are you?" his hands travelled at the edges of her panties and he pulled them down. Then he moved one hand near her core and touched her gently, feeling her wetness. "I think you are really ready." he ascertained.

"Then take me, before I change my mind again." she gasped, tugging his pajama pants. He helped her and then took off his boxers and threw them aside. He was kissing her smooth skin, making her sigh loudly and slowly found her entrance. When he was about to ease her, she stopped him.

"No Adrian, I just can't do it! I can't stop thinking about something..." she sat up, pulled her knees to the chest and gathered them with her arms.

"Ok." he sat up beside her with flash of disappointment in his eyes. "Tell me what happened." he hugged her lightly, waiting for her explanation.

"Well, do you remember when you found that letter from the clinic? You thought it was Valentina's." she looked at him uncertain and took a deep breath. "It wasn't. It was mine." not seeing any reaction from him, she placed her cold palms at his shoulders and shook him delicately. "Did you hear what I've just said? I'm pregnant Adrian." he released her from his embrace and stood up sharply. He made his way to the beside window and leant on the sill. She couldn't see his face. "Adrian say something! Are you mad at me?" she asked him after long while of awkward silence.

"It's unbelievable." he said finally, but she couldn't read the tone of his voice.

"For God's sake, Adrian! Can you say something more specific?! I don't know, you're angry, shocked, happy, you want glass of scotch?!" Evelyn got out of her patience.

"Everything but angry." he turned around with his eyes suspiciously wet. "Why would I have to be angry? I'm surprised, but I'm also the happiest man alive!" he looked at his wife, who was now in tears sitting at the edge of the bed. "Evelyn, are you crying? Darling?" in one step he reached her side.

"Well, yes... I just thought you'll be furious... cause we haven't planned it." she sobbed. "And I know, you think I'm a terrible mother, because of what happened to Barrett, and..."

"Hush sweetheart..." he interrupted her and stroked gently her hand. "You don't have to worry, I am not mad. I'm really shocked and scared, but also thrilled! Just think about it, we're going to have a child, it's an amazing news!" She looked at him and smiled lightly, wiping last tears away. "How far along is the pregnancy?"

"Eight weeks."

"So we have some time yet." He said, taking her into tight embrace. "To get used to the thought we're expecting a child. And to the thought that this time we're going to be the best parents in the world."

She smiled at him delicately and her eyes misted with the tears again. But those were happy tears.

A FEW MONTHS LATER…

Since the morning she hasn't been feeling well. Painful, but irregular contractions were tossing her body. Adrian started panicking at once and wanted drive her to the clinic, but she'd stopped him. Simple Braxton – Hicks contractions, nothing more. At last it's the end of the pregnancy and the doctor warned that they could show up. Besides she had them at the first time and she spent unnecessarily one day in hospital, because her real labor started two weeks after that. However, when she was sitting now and looking at strangely nervous faces of Nicholas and Marisol, the pain kind of started to increase. When Nicholas started his story, she had to clench her teeth to not scream in pain, when the next contraction came. _"I can handle it."_ she thought. _"I have guests after all and it looks like they have something important to say."_ She started rubbing her bump in methodical moves, to soothe the feeling of pressure which baby was exerting.

"… Dahlia felt that it wasn't enough for me to be jealous. That... that my humiliation would not be complete until I knew who my rival was, so she decided to tell me on our way to a chamber of commerce luncheon where I was going to get an award. I was driving when it happened. Out of the blue, she just turned to me and said..."

"Wait a minute. I remember that luncheon. We were invited but couldn't go because we were celebrating Barrett's… birthday." said Adrian. Evelyn's hand, which were rubbing her stomach, froze.

"Oh, my God."

"We were driving past the park when Dahlia turned to me and said, _"I'm having an affair with Opal."_ And I took my eyes off the road for one second. It was... an accident."

Evelyn stopped feeling anything. Only thousands of thoughts that Nick killed her kid were swirling in her head. Her beloved baby boy. No, it couldn't be true. She stood up as much sharply as allowed her the bump and stepped beside. And then things pan out that quickly, that she didn't even know how she stopped her husband before he stabbed Nicholas to death. When he and Marisol left the room, she felt that everything is coming back to her with increased power. Contractions escalated, she has broken heart, was in a muddle and in her throat stuck something between a despairing cry and a scream of pain. And if she wasn't wrong her waters just broke.

"Oh Lord…" she collapsed onto the floor, feeling that she's losing ground under her feet. Isn't that ironic that when she found out who killed one her kid, the second started to birth?

"Evelyn!" Adrian run up to her.

"It's all right. I'm…" she doubled over and clenched her hands tight, when she felt another contraction. "…fine." she finished off with strain.

"Evelyn, we're going to the clinic immediately!" he got her up from the floor.

"No, no, no. There's no need." she opposed, untangling herself from his arms. "Contractions are irregular and the dilate it's too small for sure. I'm not fancy to drive back and forth only because I've arrived too early." she slowly moved off. "I'm going to take a hot tub, it reduces the tension supposedly."

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked, when she was slogging up the stairs in a way to their bedroom. She hasn't answered him. In the bedroom tossed from her wet pants and panties and touched uncertainly her vagina. The dilate was bigger than she thought, but she'd learn from first labor to not panicking, cause it's not helping with anything. She quit the idea of hot tub and got change. She couldn't give birth now, not yet. Looking at Barrett's picture at the dresser she started to cry. Why, why she had to find out today, who killed him? Why, when finally everything started slowly going on well, her sense of security must have been ruined again? She got used to live with thought she would never learn who caused the accident. She accepted it and then, when she found out she's pregnant even stopped grieving that much as she used to. And now all the grief and fears were back. And ironically the kid decided to birth right now. She leant her head and buried in hands, couldn't help the tears. Exactly in that moment came Adrian.

"Darling, what happened?"

"What if something bad happen to that kid, just like to Barrett? I can't come through it again…" she said, looking at him and wiping out her tears.

"Nothing like that will come into being, I promise you. And now try to relax." he spoke up, when he saw her breath turns rapid in the aftermath of another contraction. She nodded only and closed eyes, trying to bare it. This time it was stronger and last longer. "Evelyn, we need to go now! Don't even try to discuss it!"

"I'm not going to…" she panted between deep breaths. "God, why is this going so fast? I have the term in over two weeks. Adrian, take my pregnancy notes they're in the night table drawer, beside bed." He took it quickly and went after Evelyn, holding her gently, when she was going downstairs.

"You need something? Some things to the hospital?" he asked her nervous, when they reached the door.

"The bag is in my car. I predicted that you'll be panicking and I prepared for it." she smiled lightly and went out.

"I forgot the car keys…" Adrian rushed to the house again.

"I knew it…" she leant against the hood, moaning from pain of the contraction. They were progressing fast, surprising Evelyn about pace of her labor.

After 15 minutes, when they arrived to the clinic, she was using whole her willpower to abstain yowling of pain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Powell?" the nurse at the reception recognized them from the entry. They were paying lot of money for the best medical care, so it would be weird if she didn't recognize them after all.

"My wife went into labor earlier than expected…" said Adrian, while he was placing panting Evelyn at the beside chair. She held it tight and cried out, when the next contraction came.

"How often do you have contractions?" asked her nurse.

"Ugh… I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." Evelyn was using breathing techniques, but they haven't help her. "But they seem to be very often. And they're awfully painful."

"Well, in that case I'll show you the birthing room. You can go under your own steam, right?"

"I guess so."

"And do you want your husband to be present when the baby will be coming?"

"No."

"Yes." they said at the same time.

"Ok, let it be." sighed Evelyn.

"All right, give it a thought and I'll go for the midwife." said the nurse, showing them in to the spacious room. "We'll see how far your labor progressed and we'll be monitoring it." she smiled and left.

"You really don't want me to be here with you?" asked Adrian.

"I don't know. I just don't know… I'm so scared." she said, walking about the room and massaging her bump. He came up to her and hugged her lightly.

"It's needless. You've gone through it once already."

"That's why I'm scared." she stepped back from him and perched at the bed, feeling the next contraction is coming. "Oh God, it hurts like hell!"

"Good evening Mrs. Powell, I'm Trisha and I'll be assisting with your labor." said the midwife, which just entered the door after the same nurse, which brought them to the room. "If you just could change your clothes for this unbelievably tasteful hospital gown, when we'll be preparing apparatuses, I'll be glad." she gave Evelyn typical hospital gown and went to turn on the device.

While later Evelyn was lying, wired up to monitor, which was rating baby's heartbeat, with her legs spread and the midwife between them, waiting for her opinion.

"Well, you're dilated over 6 centimeters, so the worst is just ahead of you. And with the baby everything is perfect, but it's in hurry, so we could not wait the full dilation and you will need to push earlier." said the midwife, removing disposable gloves and smiling brightly to the Powells, while Evelyn was trying to set up in the least painful position.

"Is this safe?" asked Adrian, wiping sweat drops from wife's forehead.

"Mister, I have 30 years of experience." Woman looked at him with sympathy and laughed. "Trust me, sometimes earlier pushing is better for the baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand that you're very nervous, but no worries, we'll make it out. And now I'm not necessary in here." she said, moving to the door."Your contractions probably will be harder and they'll be tough to hold, but it's nothing wrong in it. It's how suppose to be. If something will be happening, nurse will call me."

"Ugh… Ok, thank you." gasped Evelyn between breathes.

After few minutes of relative ease, while she could even sit straight and talk normally, the pain started to increase. The contractions were almost not bearable to sustain and made her lie on the pillows again, cause only in that position the pain she was feeling was persisting, not increasing unbelievably.

"Adrian, I can't make it…" she rose her eyes at him.

"Darling, take it easy. You can. Of course you can." he brushed her wet curls from her forehead and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it, almost shifting his bones and opened her mouth in silent scream, when another contraction came. After its gone she collapsed onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

"You're ok?" he asked. She nodded lightly in answer. "Is there anything you need? Any way I can help you?"

"No, but it's just hurting so bad…" she said, trying to rise to half-sit position. It just worsened the pain of contractions. "Oh shit… I want epidural." she moaned, grasping husband's hand again.

"Excuse me." Adrian turned to the nurse. "Is that possible?"

"It depends from the dilation. I'm calling the midwife right now, she'll decide."

Trisha shown up few minutes later.

"I've heard that you demanding an epidural." she smiled to Evelyn, looking at printing of test results, which the nurse gave her. "Well, your contractions are escalating… And what about your dilation?" she put on the gloves and lifted the sheet, to look. Evelyn bitted her lips, when she felt Trisha's fingers inside her. After that, woman placed her hands at Evelyn's knees. "Honey, I don't want you to worry, but it's little too late for epidural. Your dilation is progressing and I'll be surprised if you won't be feeling expulsive pains in a moment."

"What you mean?" Evelyn rose enough to see the midwife. "I won't handle it without epidural…" panic started overtaking her, her breathe went rapid. The monitor shown baby's heart rate down.

"Evelyn, calm down!" ordered the midwife. "Start breathing normally, cause you're not ventilating the baby. You hear me?" in a second everything went back normal. "Good girl." said Trisha, while Adrian was stroking soothingly Evelyn's hair. "We can't do the epidural now sweetheart. It would slow the birthing action. And it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Oh, ok. I'm trying to understand." said Evelyn.

"But Evelyn, you were giving birth once, am I right? When it was?" asked Trisha, trying to take Evelyn's mind off the pain.

"Yes, I was. It was over twenty years ago." she answered and her eyes glazed from tears.

"We've had a son." said Adrian looking into space and stroking wife's hair less gentle.

"Oh, and how he's doing?" asked joyfully the midwife.

"He's dead." the Powells responded together.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry." apologetic Trisha's voice sounded. Evelyn only turned her head away letting her tears fall down and Adrian was hushing her. For a while in the room prevailed awkward sad silence.

"I don't feel that hard contractions anymore. Is it good?" asked Evelyn, couldn't handle the quietness anymore.

"Well, do you have an urge to push?" Trisha came back between Evelyn's spread legs.

"I'm not sure of anything now…"

"Well, 8 centimeters dilated and you got stuck for now. The baby is very low. There's no need to wait, we're starting to deliver. I'll do all my best to not have to make you episiotomy."

"Oh, great…" Evelyn's breath started to rapid again.

"Ok, I see the next contraction's coming, so when I'll tell you to push, do it. You can scream if it helps you, but only when your breathing out, ok? Screaming all the time is senseless, cause you're wasting energy and focusing on it and not on pushing. You understand me?" Evelyn nodded and painful grimace run through her face. "Good. Now push!" she carried out an order, grasping Adrian's hand. Seeing her pain make him want to cry from powerlessness that he couldn't help her. "Great. Breathe. You could breathe with your wife too, cause you're a bit pale." The midwife turned to Adrian, laughing. Evelyn looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I thought…you're more…resistant."

"Not when I see you in pain." he said, touching gently her cheek. He was so sweet, when he cared about her.

"Ok, another contraction. Push!" this time the pain was that strong, that Evelyn couldn't hold the scream.

"I can't anymore…" she moaned, falling onto the pillow.

"Hush. You can my love. You're doing great." Adrian was cheering her, brushing her sweaty curls over ear.

"Of course you can! I almost see the baby's head." said Trisha. "Push!"

"I'm so tired. I just can't…" she said, collapsing from exhaustion.

"Evelyn, push!" rushed her midwife. "Very well… I see baby's beautiful red hair, so just one more second and I'll see it whole."

After few another contractions and more and more painful pushing, Trisha said:

"Ok sweetheart. One last push, make an effort." Evelyn threw in pushing whole strength she had left. After a while in room sounded baby's cry. Evelyn flopped powerlessly on bed and tears started to run down her face.

"Hi little princess." Trisha's voice was hearable, when she was cutting the cord and drying the baby of blood. "Say hello to your parents." she said placing newborn girl on Evelyn's chest.

"We did it…" cuddling the baby, she whispered to Adrian, which was wiping her tears by turns with his own.

"You did it." he kissed her on forehead. He was the happiest man alive by now.

"She'll be your pride." said the midwife, looking with bright smile at their happiness.

"Yes." they exchanged glances and looked at daughter. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Adrian asked Evelyn.

"I guess so..." she nodded.

"Welcome then, Pride Powell." said Adrian, touching gently baby's head. Girls' tiny lips took on something like a smile.

"I think she likes it." Evelyn looked at daughter with tenderness.

"Darling," Adrian whispered, burying his head in wife's hair. "I'm so sorry, that I made you believe that Barrett's death was your fault. I'm so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She nodded only, gulping her tears and stroking newborn daughter's hair. They were starting a new life, she didn't want unfinished things. She looked at husband from behind the tears and gathered the baby closer.

"I already did it."


End file.
